Printing systems work to deposit a printing compound, such as ink or toner, onto a substrate or other surface to form an image, text, or other pattern. In some examples, a printing engine of the printing system operates by forming a printing compound pattern on a photoconductor via electrostatic attraction. The printing compound pattern is then transferred to a transfer roller. As a substrate, such as paper, is pinched between the transfer roller and a pressure roller, the printing compound pattern is transferred to the substrate. In another example, an array of nozzles eject fluid to form the pattern. In these cases, and others, a printing system can include multiple print engines where a first print engine prints a first set of pages of a print job, and a second print engine prints a second set of pages.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.